


The Facts

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you're a Maze Runner fan when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flo and Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flo+and+Jess).



 

 

 

> **You know you're a Maze Runner fan when you...**

 

Scream bloody murder when the sky turns grey.

Scream bloody murder when you hear the clicking of metal.

Scream bloody murder when you see a grey beetle.

Want to join the track team.

Call the game of 'Tag' 'Maze Runner'. The tagger becomes a Griever while the ones getting tagged are called the Runners.

Hear the word 'Wicked' you scream "WICKED IS BAD!"

Have an Asian and British friend and call them 'Minho' and 'Newt'.

Call new students in your class/new co-worker 'Greenie's.

Cuss like the Gladers. (e.g. "Shuck-face", "Klunk head", ect.)

Never see slugs or spiders (depends if you watch the movie or read the book) the same way ever again.

"I'M ALL ABOUT THE MAZE, ABOUT THE MAZE, MAZE RUNNER. NO GRIEVER IN MY WAY, IN MY WAY, MAZE RUNNER."

Hear someone saying "The doors are opening" and you shout, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! GRIEVERSSSSSS!!"

Ship the Gladers from Book 1.

Call the people you hate a 'Crank'.

Call yourself a Runner even though you're slower than a turtle.

See a pit and call it 'The Pit'.

Giggle when you hear the word "Amazing". Puns.

Write fan fictions about the Maze Runner.

Search for 'You know you're a Maze Runner fan when you...' fanfics.

Read 'Kill Order'.

Make your hair as fabulous as Minho's.

See a large box and back away slowly. 

Make loads of Maze Runner song parodies.

Cosplay as one of the Characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Dunno. Seems crappy.


End file.
